


scatter the grace in your eyes

by stellastellaforstar



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: Stella Gibson is working with the FBI in order to find a killer who she believes has now begun killing in the states, Mulder and Scully are assigned to the task force after being removed from the x files.Post FTF, Pre-series Fall.





	scatter the grace in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> “Stand and face me, my love,  
> and scatter the grace in your eyes.”   
> ― Sappho, Sweetbitter Love

Chapter 1 

Agent Scully walks into the room just as all the other agents begin to take their seats, so of course, that leaves her sitting in the front. She fared much better than Mulder who, as usual, was late and had to stand in the back. Scully has given up on trying to wonder where he has been lately since they're no longer on the X Files. She’s actually looking forward to working some ‘normal’ cases—well, as normal as a serial killer can be. 

Scully was so focused on her own thoughts she didn't notice the other woman walking into the room, but she definitely heard her. The click of her heels gave Scully pause. How could this woman walk around all day in those? Scully had thought her three-inch heels were impressive but that's nothing compared to these stilettos the other woman is wearing. Again Scully was so distracted by her thoughts, that she barely registered what the other woman was saying. All she heard was that her name was DSI Gibson and she believed that a serial case she had been working on in London had now begun killing in DC. Scully also had to admit to herself that this DSI was very intimidating, and sitting in the front did not make it any better. 

Before she knew it, everyone began to get up from their seats, the meeting apparently having ended. As everyone was walking out of the room, she heard “Dr. Scully, could I speak with you a moment, please?” and it felt as if she was being called to the principal's office. 

“Yes, I’m Dr. Scully. How did you know it was me?”

“You do realize you're the only other woman assigned to this case, don't you?”

Scully actually hadn't realized that. She was so used to being the lone woman on a case or exclusively working with Mulder, that it didn't even register. She simply just formed her lips into an “Oh” in response. 

“Well, since you're the pathologist on the case I wanted to speak to you and let you know that I may be stopping by in the autopsy bay from time to time to hear your findings.” 

Scully almost felt touched by this. No one had ever told her beforehand of their plans, and this DSI seemed to know to warn her. Anytime anyone arrived in the autopsy bay Scully was shocked. After being the only living being in a room for so long did that to people. 

“Oh, of course, thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to let you know of the results of the autopsy once it's finished.”

“Yes, well, I suppose you will need my number to tell me that.” Gibson simply smiled and handed her her card as Scully blushed.

“Of course you're right. Well, I look to forward to working with you Detective Superintendent Gibson,” she said as she began to leave the room. 

“You as well, Dr. Scully.” 

God, that was embarrassing. This is going to be a long case if Scully could barely function around the other woman. 

Just as she walked out of the room Mulder was waiting for her. “How was the ‘ice queen,’ Scully?”

Scully couldn't believe him. He hadn't even spoken to the woman and he had the nerve to call her names.

“She is not an ‘ice queen,’ Mulder. And why are you even here? Weren't you given a profiling assignment for this case?” 

“Jeez, Scully I was just waiting up for you. No need to give me the cold shoulder.” He grinned. 

She really had lost the patience for this. “Mulder, I have to go work on autopsies now. I suggest you work on your assignment as well.” With that, she walked towards the elevator without leaving him room for another snarky remark.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt think of a title so i used a sappho quotes whos surprised.


End file.
